The Return of Ianto Jones
by PurpleSky234
Summary: People say you only die once and that's it but as for me that's an entirely different story... A fix-it-fic set a year and a half later after the events of Children of Earth. Where Ianto makes a return in the body of a former friend and workmate Imogen Wallace. The only problem is he'll discover is that he's stuck like this permantley. Janto paring implied.
1. Ch1 Re-Awakened

**Chapter 1**

**Re-Awakened**

**Disclaimer:** My OC Imogen Wallace belongs to me the rest BBC.

_"It's all my fault." Jack blames himself for bringing me here._

_"No, it's not." I told him not to think this was his doing._

_"Don't speak, save your breath," he tells me not to speak no more, but I couldn't help myself and break into tears knowing this would probably be the last chance I could tell him how I felt._

_"I love you."_

_"Don't," he tells me in a way he can't bear to hear it. I started to get tired and weak trying to keep the heaviness on my eyes from closing them but it's no use. "Ianto. Ianto? Ianto, stay with me. Ianto, stay with me please—stay with me, stay with me, please!" I feel him shake me awake hearing such pain in voice not wanting me to leave him._

_I open my eyes and look up at him, seeing he was crying, trying, but fail to put on a brave face for us both but it didn't help either of us. "Hey. It was—good, yeah?" I ask getting him to remember the good times we've had._

_"Yeah," he agrees in reply with a small laugh._

_"Don't forget me," I get him to promise me._

_"Never could, " he says with a smile._

_"A thousand years' time… you won't remember me." I say getting a feeling in many years I would be long forgotten._

_"Yes, I will. I promise, I will." he says he'll try to. And it was that with one last breath I left this world along with it leaves the people who I loved behind as I faded into darkness the last thing I hear before I'm completely gone was the frantic cries of Jack for me not to leave then I'm gone._

_Some say you only die once and that's it, but as for me that's an entirely different story. I died once in the arms of someone I loved and thought that would be it. Then when I got brought back out of the blue to the House of the Dead thinking I was real and whole again and that I had a chance, a choice to live again. It was the hardest decision for me even though I wanted to come back, even after all that time Jack finally admitted what he felt and that I left leaving him heartbroken. And to say living a third time is impossible in anyone's mind is a little far fetched in my opinion._

_And it was that I would awaken in the land of the living once more._

Eighteen months later...

A bright white light is before my eyes, a sound of a heart monitor beeping away. "Miss Wallace, can you hear me?" I hear a voice as clear as day asks me thinking I was hearing things that he called me somebody else a name of a woman who I knew and it confused me getting me thinking that I shouldn't be here that I'm dead.

I try to speak, but couldn't seem to as I had a tube down my throat. "Pupils are responsive, BP and heart rate have stabilized and breathing is normal." a doctor announces as it then goes dark again.

Then a couple of hours later find myself waking again slowly opening my eyes getting them to adjust to the surroundings. I then get the urge to carefully raise myself gently on elbows and arms that didn't feel entirely like my own I wanted to have a look at myself to understand what I was dealing with. Now fully upright I then swivel round with ease so that my feet touch the cold floor, sending a shiver through me that made me feel so alive.

Starting to stand I'm a little shaky at first nearly falling over, but manage to grab hold of something to regain balance my hand grabbing hold of the stand that was attached to me helping me to stand as now start to pull it with me towards the bathroom. I open the door and there is a mirror before me the reflection staring back at me in shock was one Imogen Wallace a former work mate from my days working at Torchwood London. She looked a mess well, I looked a mess seeing as it was her body I've taken over. And when turning the light on her alabaster skin wasn't its beautiful self as a I remember. Her pale blue-green eyes didn't have much sparkle in them and her gorgeous dark brown locks were flat and lank against her head.

But this still didn't make any sense why am I alive, why now and like this? And Imogen Wallace of all people I had to come back as her my best-friend and it hurt to think that she might be gone and that she might have given me her place or so I thought, but I needed to find out if this was true that she might have used some alien tech to do this. And knowing my luck most of it got destroyed that day the Hub got blown sky-high by UNIT.

And I just knew that I needed to get out of here and find the one person that could help me if he was still around that is if he's not gallivanting about in space somewhere. I start by pulling the IV out of my arm. "Shit," I swear hearing the voice of Imogen after taking it out, then rubbing the spot where it had been. Then I make my way out of the bathroom and towards the door of my hospital room.

Pushing the door open I look up and down the corridor expecting not to see this before I was absolute silence a Doctor or nurse was nowhere in sight except for maybe the beds that lined the walls of the corridor as walked pass them seeing people in each bed. I look for the locker room a place that I could change out of this hospital gown. I eventually find what I'm looking for and enter the room and even though it was silence in the corridors outside this room. It looked as though a tornado been through here. Locker doors left open, clothes and bags slung about the room. I grab hold of what clothes that I knew that would fit well then looking for any toiletries I could find taking what I needed to get more presentable.

By now I looked much better than before my skin now had gained back some colour and so had the eyes. But I found it strange about how healthy I got so quickly in a few short hours. I now give myself a look over in the mirror and make sure I was decent. Wearing a black leather jacket, a red long sleeved T-shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, black boots, up to the knee, subtle makeup and dark hair, put into a messy bun, I nod at myself in approval that I had done a decent enough job.

It is then after that I start to make my way out of the hospital. When a TV with the news on catches my eye stops me, was reporting a major headline called 'Miracle Day'. I listen to it intently, so I could grasp what was going on. And what I learn frightens me to the core, that nobody, not anyone could die and that it was on a global scale. This screamed alien to me whatever was happening with the Earth and that has upset the natural order of things. There was only one thing I knew of that I could do. Was to return to Torchwood not only to figure this out, but also myself.

**-TW-**

I walked what had felt like forever, as made my way through the streets of Cardiff on route towards the docks and the millennium centre. Now upon reaching the place I was looking for, there in the distance I see the fully restored water tower. But the question was Torchwood back or has it been long forgotten.

It was around ten at night from what I could gather from checking the watch on my wrist, when I reach Roald Dahl Plass. There is hardly anybody in my line vision, but I could hear a voice nearby that sounded so familiar, that of one Gwen Cooper.

"Right, so that's sorted." She finishes speaking as I then make my approach, to see who she was talking to. And soon as the sounds of my boots are heard, I see the people Gwen had been talking to look up at the top of the steps towards me.

There was, Rhys holds a little bundle in his arms that must be his and Gwen's baby. And then there's a black man I've never seen before. Then there was Gwen, who was rather, shocked but happy to see me. As I recall she and Imogen got on quite well when she came to visit me on her stays in Cardiff.

And then there was Jack in that trademark coat of his, shoulders hunched over looking rather down on himself, with his back facing me not taking notice of my presence in the slightest. It made my heart ache seeing him like this. That the man I loved was just an empty shell of himself.

"Gwen." I greet her with a small smile, as I now come down the steps towards her. And she comes to meet me at the bottom of them. Then surprises me, by gathering me into a hug, which I gladly accept. God, how I've missed her.

"Imogen, am I so glad to see you, but what are doing here?" We now move out of our hug making Gwen wonder why I've shown up.

"I've seen what's been happening on the news thought you could use another extra pair of hands to the cause" I reply honestly as I could to her. I did want to help too, but I needed to find the device that got me like this as well.

"Right, well more the merrier," Gwen now happy that I'm here, I now go and sit on the bottom step and now let her go on with her plan. "Rhys, take Anwen to my mother's and keep her safe and sound." She tells what she wants him to do with their daughter, and I look briefly over my shoulder to see the most cutest little thing. But I knew Gwen was trying to do right by her, keep her safe and out of harms way.

"Jack, if you've got access to any weapons, what else have we got?" She now looked to him seeing if he could think of anything that could be of use. "I've still got the old Eye 5s, but everything else is gone." The remembers about something that she as that survived from Torchwood. Which my suspicions were now right, that indeed every single bit of alien technology had gotten destroyed that day a year and a half ago when Torchwood gotten blown to bits. So it looked like I was stuck like this. Great!

"I knew it though. Didn't I say? First sign of trouble, you go running off with Captain Jack Bollocks" I now hear Rhys complain to Gwen about going to Jack when there's danger and I roll my eyes, knowing how typical it was of him, to always point the finger at Jack when it came to Gwen.

"What choice have I got? I mean, they rebuilt to the tower, now we're rebuilding Torchwood." She points out to Rhys that she had no other option.

"Gwen's right a new start, a new Torchwood" I speak up in agreement with her.

"That's right Imogen. Isn't that right, Jack? You even listening to me?" then Gwen turns to Jack to see what he thought, but it was now that I notice he looks rather preoccupied with his arm.

"I cut my arm" Jack speaks for the first time since I arrived, oh how had I missed that accent of his but I knew now wasn't the time to get sentimental right now so I bring myself back to reality.

"Okay. Can't help but thinking there's more important things to be worrying about here" Gwen informs him that his arm is something that we shouldn't really concern ourselves with. I mean he hurt himself all the time right and healed in an instant, don't know why he was so worried about it for

"No. I cut my arm. Look at it. It's not healing," he tells Gwen truthfully, getting his arm out to show it to her. I now could see he wasn't lying about it, there on his arm was a deep red gash that had not healed.

"Do you mean," I see Gwen starting to get concerned, but so do I as well.

"I'm staying hurt." he tells her that it's rather serious.

"Oh, my God." Gwen was rather shocked about this now.

"I know."

"Seriously, though."

"It's only a cut." but to Rhys it wasn't that serious.

"But it's Jack. Don't you see? The whole world becomes immortal."

"And I mortal. I don't mend. I'm normal again. I'm plain old human." As for me it was like I couldn't breathe after they spoke, the thought of him dying for real this time starts to sink in and I didn't know if I could cope, when the time really came.

"You're what?" the man nearby spoke in an American accent clearly didn't understand whatever had just been spoken about.

"Doesn't concern you." I bit out to the man in Jacks defense, turning to give him a glare, while now seeing the blood stained, white button up shirt he was wearing. Meaning he was wounded.

"You talk some crazy shit, you know that?" he points out how mad we all seem to be with him.

"You should get that seen to." I point out to him, not really caring all that much.

"Yeah, any minute now. There comes my ride." But it's that he brushes what I've said aside and stands up. As the sounds of sirens make their approach, getting closer and closer. We all then decide it's best that we make a run for it and make our escape. But we don't even get far enough, as our path gets blocked by a circle of armed police, pointing their guns right at us.

"Andy, you can't do this." Gwen pleads to another familiar face that I know of. That I can't believe he's doing this turned us in to the authorities.

"Orders from above. I'm sorry." Andy apologises that he couldn't help us. "_He's_ in charge." And then nods to the man who's in control of this whole operation

"Since when?" Jack commands. Since when was he the boss of us?

"He can't arrest us, he's American." Rhys points out how ridiculous this all seems and I couldn't agree with him more right now.

"I hate to bust up...your sweet little tea party, but this isn't an arrest, this is a rendition," the man approaches us coming down the steps I see him wincing in pain slightly as he does so. "And on behalf of the CIA, under the 456 amendments to US code 3184, I'm extraditing this so-called Torchwood team to the United States of America. Now, get me out of here. Take me home." He now then informs us we're all now in the control of the United States and is bring us all with him. Before he then walks back off up the stairs towards the police cars, while we get sorted out and handcuffed by the officers.

Little did we know that things would get a lot, lot worse for us.


	2. Ch2 Just Getting Started Part 1

**Just Getting Started**

**Part 1**

We now arrive at Heathrow Airport the next morning after being in lock up over night. As for me I hardly got a wink of sleep when in my cell due to having nightmares ones that I would rather not tell anybody about. And what was embarrassing is that I had ended up falling asleep on Jack's shoulder on the journey to the airport.

"They can't do this. I'm a British citizen on British soil." Gwen complains as we're now escorted over to the airplane while wearing handcuffs.

"Yeah? Well, you've been too busy watching aliens. The fact is the Americans have been getting away with this sort of stuff for years." Rhys then points out.

"It's true they have" I nod my head in agreement with him.

"Hey, hey, hey, what is that supposed to be, a criticism? What are you both gonna do, write to your MP?" the man from the CIA comes over to us probably not liking what we've just said about his country. "And you, World War Two, I'll take this." He then goes to Jack and takes off his Vortex Manipulator.

"That's nothing. It's harmless" Jack assures him that it's nothing dangerous, as he held out his hand for it to be given back.

"Then you won't mind me having it." But the man pockets it it his coat and walks away over to a Asian American I had seen nearby and starts talking to her.

"How's that cut on your arm, Jack?" I ask testing the water speaking to him for the first time, just checking to see how he was in general.

"I'll survive. I'm mortal, not dying. Well, technically I guess I am dying, but slowly." He assures me that he's hanging on fine even though he could die. And the thought of this still terrified me to the very core.

"This thing that's happening to the world, this miracle, it must have something to do with you." Gwen now speaks putting the blame on Jack that he's probably behind what was happening right now.

"Great, so it's my fault?" He scoffs being accused of what is happening. Jack wouldn't do something like this would he? Change the world?

"Can't be a coincidence, Jack." Gwen plainly points out, that you could never really know if he was telling the truth or not. But I could see it on his face that he wasn't lying.

"Of course it's not a coincidence. Doesn't mean to say it's his fault." Rhys speaks up in Jack's defence which rather surprised me, seeing as he's never been a big fan of his.

"Rhys, are you defending me?" Jack asks rather shocked by this.

"It's like we all got switched, isn't it? Nothing to do with Jack if the wires got crossed. Everything mortal becomes immortal, so everything immortal becomes mortal. See? I can be useful." Rhys explains himself grasping the understanding of what has happened can't be Jack's fault.

"Come on, let's go. Get 'em. Take the husband back to Wales." It's then orders are given out by the CIA bloke that brought us here to be taken aboard the plane, having Gwen and Rhys split up.

"No, Jack." I hear Rhys call for him to do something, as myself, Gwen and Jack are in struggle while being dragged to the plane.

"Andy, no! What the hell? Where are you taking him?" Gwen demands angrily.

"I'm arresting Torchwood. Is he Torchwood? No. He's a spouse. Now you, go. Get out of here. Go do spousal stuff." This man speaks without a care to what is going on.

"You can't do this to us, you bastard!" I shout vocally at Rex rather pissed as I continued to struggle.

"Give me my daughter!" I hear Gwen plead for them to give her Anwen. I just knew this was breaking her heart right now being taken away from her family.

"I'm a secret member, man." Rhys tries to convince Rex he's a part of the team.

"You know what? And the spouse can take the baby." But Rex just doesn't want to listen to nobody.

"No, no, no. You bring her back and you bring her back right now. Rex, please, I'm begging you." Gwen pleads once again for her daughter.

"Gwen, the more you fight, the more he enjoys it." Jack tries to get her to see that Rex was enjoying this way to much and he was it made me want to punch that smug look of satisfaction off his face.

"She's my daughter." Gwen ignores Jack and tries to plead her case to Rex once more.

"Get them on the plane." But again this is ignored as we got closer to the airplane.

"Rex, please, listen. Somebody's been trying to kill us, all right? I've got to keep her safe." One final time Gwen tries to get him to see sense not only for her daughter, but also for Torchwood now learning that we are still wanted people.

"I'll look after her." Rhys calls out that to Gwen that he'll take care of their daughter.

"Rhys!"

"I promise, Gwen!"

"Andy!" Jack calls out to the police officer for him to do something, but he doesn't .

"Rhys! Rhys!" Gwen calls out now as we're dragged up the stairs of the airplane.

"I'll look after her, I promise!" Rhys assures that their daughter is in safe hands.

"Anwen, I'm coming back, all right? I am coming back! I will. I will get you for this. And I'm coming back. I am coming back, bitch! I am coming back, you bastard!" Gwen calls out to her daughter giving her a promise she would come back . While also threatening Rex and the woman that was accompanying him before we then have finally boarded the airplane.

-TW-

We had been flying what felt like forever, so I had decide to rest my eyes and catch up on the sleep I had lost from the nightmares that I had when locked up in the cell. Then awhile later I get woken up to the sounds of somebody being sick in the airplanes toilet nearby. That's when I notice that the seat next to Gwen, the place Jack had been sitting was empty meaning the person being sick in toilet was Jack. It also looked like Rex was with him seeing that his seat was empty also.

"Gwen, Gwen!" I call over to her across the aisle in a hushed whisper to get her attention. "What's wrong with Jack?" I now ask with genuine concern in the same hushed tone having now gotten her full attention, as I nod my head in direction of the toilet.

"I don't know he was fine awhile ago after he had his drink. Then he started feeling sick." Gwen explains back to me in reply using the same tone of voice I had used, she was just as concerned as I was too.

After that Rex had brought Jack back to his seat and to say he looked awful, his skin was pale and clamy and his breathing was shallow. Me and Gwen look to eachother briefly knowing that Jack need help, medical help at that .

"Excuse me." It's then I catch the attetion of the young male steward Danny.

"I can't talk to you ." He infroms me that he's not allowed to speak to me.

"Please, my friend needs help and he's sick." I beg to him with kindness in a whisper, I look over at Jack then so does Danny seeing that horrible condition he was in gives in .

"I'll see if there's any medication on board." He sighs in defeat before going back through the curtain to check if there was anything he could find.

"Gwen, who gave Jack the drink?" I then now ask quietly from across the way wanting to know how it started.

"Danny, the steward he served the drinks to us and she helped him." Gwen tells me that the young man helped along with the female CIA agent that was sitting on the asle on the other side Jack has been siiting, that Gwen was nods over to.

It's then that I feel a tap on my shoulder and see Danny the steward standing before me. "I'm sorry, we didn't have time for a handover. There's no medication." He sadly infroms me there wasn't any medical supplies on board the airplane.

"Don't talk to the prisoners." I hear the Asian American woman speak, telling Danny to stop talking to us like he had been told to.

"You gave him a drink." Gwen points out to the young man, recalling the event of the drinks being given.

"What did you do to him? What was in it?" I ask now getting all serious and concerned, that this young man could have hurt Jack.

"Take it easy." Rex tells me to calm down on my accusation.

"No, I won't take it easy, seeing as Danny boy here might have poisned Jack." I tell Rex rather moodily, before then pointing my hand to the young man.

"Are you saying I poisoned him?" Danny wonders why I'm thinking he could have done this.

"He drinks, he's sick. If you did anything, you'd better bloody tell me." Gwen now turns to look at him, thinking that I might be onto something.

"I didn't! She was with me. Tell them. I didn't touch the drinks, did I?" But the young man crumbles and telling us that CIA woman helped him, which I found rather questionable.

"This is ridiculous. No one's poisoned anyone." Said woman now voices scoffing slighlty how far fetched this situation seemed to be.

"Hold on. You went to supervise him." I look over to her rembering what Gwen had told me about her helping with the drinks.

"She said she'd supervise him. That's what she said." Gwen recalls to me what the woman did before she then looks back over to her.

"Who needs supervising pouring a drink? What did you supervise exactly?" I ask rather intrigued, glaring at the woman thinking she might have something to do with this and not poor Danny.

"So now you're both accusing anyone?" The woman jabs back in questioning disbelif, trying to be as conving as possible but I wasn't buying it for a second. This woman was throwing all the right signals up in my head that she's done this.

"It's either you or the big gay steward, so my money's on you" Gwen now implies it's either Danny or the female agent, but bets anything it's her as she looks over to the woman.

"I'm not gay." The steward implies that he's straight seeing as Gwen had pointed it out, but he wasn't fooling me in the slightest.

"What about you Imogen, who do you think?" She now asks looking over to me now getting my opinion on who I thought could have posioned Jack.

"My money is definitely on her." I tell Gwen looking over the woman suspisously.

"Just search her, Rex. Please." Gwen pleads for him to give her a look over.

"Look, you know no one can die." He reminds us both of the current situation.

"Oh yeah? What if you're wrong, Rex? What if your big success is one Welsh woman, one British woman and a dead body, huh? Just search her. That's all I'm saying. Search her. Rex, please, search her. Please." I point out to him what could happen if Jack died it would be on him and plead for him just check the woman over, to make sure she didn't haven't dangerous on her.

"All right, if it'll shut you up." Rex says he would search the woman over. "Let me see your bag." He goes over to where she's sitting snatching her bag from under her seat.

"Put that down!" She orders him to stop looking in her bag getting up from her seat.

"Hey! You stay right there." Rex yells for her to sit back down, just after that he then pulls out a small clear plastic bag full of blue pills.

"What did I say? Poison." Gwen says in a sort of triumph, knowing that she was right. While the woman in question just sat their all smiles, it made me want go over there and strangle her but I try to keep myself calm.

"Is that the first assumption you make when you find medicine in someone's handbag?" She asks them both if they we're being serious, but I could tell she was lying.

"Well, if it's medicine, I'm sure one pill won't hurt you." I suggest to her giving her a glare, while being a little sarcastic putting a bit of a fake smile on my face hoping she would break a little.

"That's a damn good idea. Take it." Rex nods his head in agreement to my suggestion thinking it's a rather good idea."Why would I take that? It's poison." She replies, seeing she had played a trick on Rex.

"You just said." He responds in annoyance, while she just grinned on making me hate the woman even more.

"I just said it was quite an assumption. Yes, I carry poison. I run a lot of agents. You never know when they might need it." She goes on explaining as to why she had it on her, but I see right through her lie.

"Okay, well, if you didn't give him anything, then there's no harm in telling us what kind of poison is in this bag. Yeah. Get over here." Rex gets her tell what kind it was, she tries to make a grab for the pills but he shoves her away back to her seat.

"Don't touch me!"

"Sit down. Stay right there. Stay right there. Tell me what you gave him." He commands that she tell us this instant.

"I didn't give him anything." But she denies that she's done nothing to Jack.

"Just tell us what it is, all right?" Gwen makes another plea to her as I get up from my seat and so does she.

"Let me see." Jack calls weakly wanting to have a look at the pills, as I now walk over to stand by Gwen, while Rex handcuffed the rouge agent to her seat.

"Here, here." Gwen passes out a pill to Jack for him to have a look over.

"Cyanide. Are my lips blue?" He asks me how he looked, having a guess at the poison that could be coursing through his veins.

"No, you're just pale." I replied that he had not change to his current state, which still at the moment worried me.

"Not cyanosis. Okay, maybe this. Had a boyfriend who took arsenic. Same consistency." He opens up the pill and tastes it, while bragging about one of his past lovers which made me roll my eyes slightly.

"You had a boyfriend that took arsenic?" Rex asks taking interest.

"Yeah, Slovenian. Took arsenic for better skin." He replied what that man had it for.

"Hold up, I've read about that. That was back in the eighteen hundreds though." Rex implies that he'd seen it somewhere, but was confused about how Jack knew this.

"Never mind about that." Gwen tells him to forget about it.

"Look, the point is, how do we fix this? How do we cure arsenic poisoning?" I ask butting in getting back on to the problem at hand.

"I don't know." Jack tells us he didn't have a clue.

End of Part 1 xx


End file.
